Teamwork
by Elithemiar
Summary: One-shot! Team Phantom arrives in Starling to find a ghost, causing Tucker to hack. He's accidentally hitting Felicity's system. Team Arrow figures out the hacker and confronts him. This story is rushed!
1. Chapter 1

**Always wondered what could happen if Tucker accidently got caught hacking by Felicity while doing something for Danny. Fair warning, i don't like technology most days much less know how they work.**

 **I do not own** ** _Danny Phantom_** **or** ** _Arrow..._**

 **Teamwork**

"Danny, can you come down to the lab for a moment?"

Danny glanced at his two best friends before heading down the steps. In the living room, his father looked at him with pride. Feeling nervous, he met his mother's eyes, which had tears in them. As he walked toward her, he took note of the ecto-gun and other weapons that lay on the counters. Finding none of the disastrous ones, he looked behind his mother to the screen to see the 99.99% match on the monitor. His human side and ghost side were showed side by side. His breath hitched as he connected the dots. He stood in front of his mother ready for any possible attacks.

"My boy is a hero." She said first. "I and your father are absolutely proud of you." Danny still stood ready for anything, but sill allowing his shock to come through. "Who else knows?"

"Sam, Tucker, and Jazz."

"Don't you think their parents deserve the right to know?"

"Tucker's parents will be told eventually. Sam's we are a bit concerned with." He relaxed some. "This still needs to stay a secret."

"It will be."

Danny returned to his friends and explained the situation.

 **(2 weeks later)**

"More and more ghost are showing up at more cities. Some aren't even causing trouble, but others are."

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Danny asked as Sam and Tucker shift from foot to foot.

"We want you to go to these cities and deal with the problem, all three of you." Maddie stated.

"Why us? Why won't you go?"

"The residents of the Ghost Zone know who Phantom is. They are going to listen to him than two ghost hunters."

"What would the excuse for school be?"

"We found an educational opportunity to help with your falling grades. As for Sam's parents, just tell them you're looking for colleges."

"Will we be taking the speeder?"

"Yes, it already has the location on the map. Take anything you might need."

 **(3 Days Later)**

"Hey Tucker, are you able to find the ghost yet?" Danny asked from where he sat.

"No, this may be one of our longest trips."

"What are you trying to do?"

"This ghost travels by signals made from electronic devices. I keep getting this one signal that is different from the others, but it disappears before I can follow it back."

"Tuck, take a break. Eating and rest will do you some good."

"Alright fine."

Team Phantom took their afternoon to relax before Phantom himself left that evening to patrol. Little did they know, Team Arrow are about to figure out where they are.

 **(Team Arrow)**

"Felicity." Oliver called trying to get her attention. She was spacing out, staring at her computer. "Felicity!" he called louder. She looked up at him startled before looking back at her screens. Diggle and Roy came down as well. "What's wrong?"

"Whenever I hack into a database, it seems as if someone grabs it. I have to retreat back to make sure that they can't trace me."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a full week."

"Will you be able to figure out who it is?"

"I can, but at the same time it can risk our location to be exposed."

 **(Team Phantom)**

"We don't even know what this ghost even looks like." Sam stated as they prepared for the evening.

"I just need to find a signal that has traces of ecto-energy in it. My PDA can gauge the level." Tucker explained.

"While you're doing that I'm gonna head out for patrol. There could still be other ghosts causing trouble." Danny stated as he transformed.

"I'm pretty sure most of them left once they got word that Prince Phantom is in the area."

"Along with Lady Samantha." Danny teased back. He stepped back missing the combat boot that came his way.

"Lovebirds." Tucker whispered. Only to get wacked in the head by his friends. "If anything hits I'll let you know."

"Keep and ecto-gun by you just in case." They nodded once just as Danny flew off.

 **(Team Arrow)**

"I got it!" it was two hours into their patrol when Felicity found the signal that kept tracing hers. "Whoever they are, they are in the hotel on 62nd and Clement, room 211."

"I know the place." Oliver said through the comms.

 **(Team Phantom)**

"I found a signal with traces of ecto-energy in it." Tucker stated through the comms. "Sam, in my bag there is a black and green device similar to the Fenton's inventions." Sam left towards the bag in the other room.

"Lure the ghost to your PDA, I'm on my way back."

"That's the difficult part."

 **(Team Arrow)**

"Who's all in the room?"

"There are three teenagers; Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley."

"Why teenagers?" Arsenal asked heading towards Arrow's location.

"Be careful." Diggle stated. "We don't know anything else about them."

Arrow slipped into the window where and African American kid sat with a monitor in front of him with a PDA in hand. He drew back his bow and let the arrow fly into the wall letting a muffled thump sound cut into the room. The kid turned around with an ecto-gun in hand with it charging up. Arrow had an unfamiliar weapon aimed at him, while Tucker had an arrow pointed at him. It WAS a standstill.

Sam ran back into the room with and ecto-gun and device in hand once she heard the thump. She arrived with said ecto-gun pointed at the Arrow, all the while looking at Tucker with a raised eyebrow. "Tucker, what did you do?"

"Why is it me that did something wrong?"

"You and Danny have the tendency to get into these situations."

"Says the one who changed a fifty year old menu." With the gun still ready to shoot, Sam began to move towards Tucker.

"Don't move." Arrow stated.

"I don't think so buddy. It's two to one." Sam sassed back.

"I suggest you count again." Arsenal arrived next to Arrow with and arrow pointed at Sam. There was another charging behind the two archers, Arsenal stayed put as Arrow turned to the new threat. It was the final teenager, Daniel Fenton. He stood as a professional fighter, prepared for a possible fight.

"Sam, give Tucker the device. Tucker, how's the progress on the ghost."

"I just need a few more moments." Tucker turned around to his system as Danny moved to stand next to Sam.

"Arrow and Arsenal, tell me, what did we do wrong?" Sam began.

"You were hacking into our system."

"I was?" Tucker commented.

"Was it the one you found as different from the rest?" Danny asked still keeping his eyes on the two archers.

"It was the most protected but also had traces of ecto-energy in it." he started before turning back around. "We don't know much about this ghost. All we know is that it likes to cause technological problems by traveling through signals remaining undetected. Probably an extended ability with invisibility and intangibility." Tucker took the device that Sam gave him. And began to lure the ghost towards his PDA.

"How are you able to find the ghost?" Team Phantom could hear the disbelief in the question.

"Ghosts are made of ectoplasm, by using their own life force they are able to convert it into energy to use as powers. Technus, another technological ghost possessed Tucker's PDA enough times that he was able to read ecto-energy levels."

"Danny, Sam." Tucker called. The two teens glanced once more at the archers before lowering the guns and placed themselves between the archers and Tucker.

The archers lowered their bows at the change in position. They watched Danny pull a thermos from his belt and not at Tucker. A green flash came from the PDA and a pale skin, green eyed man appeared with finely cut hair and wearing a fine tailored suit. The man had no legs, but a whip like tail.

"A boy, no older than 15, was able to find me." the ghost said. "Talent there." He turned towards Danny and Sam. "It's an honor to meet you Prince Phantom and you as well Lady Samantha." The ghost moved to the side, just dodging the blast from the smoking gun. "I've been told about your temper."

"Call her Samantha today, wake up in a ditch tomorrow." Tucker joked earning a glare from Sam.

"What's the reason you've come here?" Danny asked.

"Sightseeing and a little bit of havoc. You do realize that most ghosts just want to get out of the Zone once in a while."

"That would have been fine, if you didn't cause any havoc."

"Deal. I just want to get back to the Zone."

"That can be arranged." Danny said pulling the cap off the thermos. A blue light came out and sucked the ghost in. "That's what? The 56th ghost so far?"

"62nd actually." Tucker stated as he packed up his gear.

"Was this our last stop?"

"For now." Danny and Sam looked at him. "Unless Mrs. Fenton sends more information, we're going home."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to get back into school." Danny said.

"Nope, you just have a hero complex that wants to protect Amity Park." Sam teased back.

"I don't have a hero complex."

Sam and Tucker raised their eyebrows, "You have a hero complex." They said at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure Amity Park wants their hero back." Sam stated.

"Your allies wants their prince a little closer."

"Just because I defeated Pariah Dark does not mean I have that title."

"According to Frostbite, Princess Dora, and Pandora; you do."

"Doesn't mean I want it." Danny sighed. "My town was in danger and I was technically the only one capable in defeating him."

"Yet you keep denying in having a hero complex."

Danny opened him mouth to reply, but closed it as he placed the thermos on the table. "It's nearing midnight, lets head to bed and we'll leave in the morning. He said instead turning to the two archers. "Unless there is something you would like to tell us."

"Just don't go hacking into any federal databases." Arrow stated as they left.

"It's just borrowing intel." Arrow heard as he left for another round of patrol before heading back to the foundry.

 **Plot bunny i had while writing Phoenix Rising. There's five more i thought of, but this one definitely stood out.**


	2. NOT A STORY! :(

**While writing Phoenix Rising a few ideas came to mind. All of these can be adopted, I'm not gonna write them. NOT happening. Also, you have my permission to take 'Teamwork' and expand it (That was NOT a planned story).**

 **Below are summaries, per say, of future stories. Beware of the** **explanation with a side of ranting,** **below each one.**

 **The Mansons and the Queens are not only close business partners but friends as well. During a visit, Sam's rebellious nature came full bloom. Thea, who looked up to Sam, gained some of Sam's nature. Which might explain how rebellious Thea can get…**

-more or less just a thought. I mean they are in pretty similar positions.

 **Vlad kidnapped Danny to break him down. Eventually he escapes, angering Vlad to a breaking point. Unknowingly, he is found by Walter, who realizes who he is. He takes Danny back to the manor to try to get him to open up. How will Danny cope with Vlad and the ghosts coming after him all the while trying to keep his secret intact?**

-Yes, not original in the whole scenario, but am I the only one who can see Walter as a true parental figure?

 **During some "Vacation Time", Team Arrow takes a trip to Amity Park due to the increase of "Ghost" sightings. They meet the Fentons, the school kids, and see the local "menace" Danny Phantom. What will they do once they begin to connect the dots between Fenton and Phantom? Will they become allies…or enemies?**

-Thinking of the chaos that could ensue. Think of Team Arrow's reaction on the school system. As for the enemies part maybe misunderstandings? If they were allies with Danny, think of everything that could've been changed. Unless Clockwork kept him from interfering...

 **What if some of the League of Assassins became ghosts? What if they somehow met up with Ras Al Ghul** * **?** **A time when Ras learns that in death you are not able to control previous members.**

 **-** My thought process, *Maybe the king had assassins at his disposal?*-As for the * in the summary, would someone _please_ pm me and tell me how to properly spell his name? It's been bugging me for so long, I've seen it spelled three different ways.

 **QC decides to buy the Fenton's inventions to build some stock. A CEO with a secret identity and the son of the two ghost hunters with a secret identity. Both have enemies out for them. What could possibly happen? I mean it's just business…right?**

-I don't know business, but really where is the money coming from to buy the materials needed for the inventions? I keep finding plot holes in DP...

 **In which Tommy Merlyn becomes a ghost and realizes the similarities between Team Arrow and Team Phantom.**

-We need Tommy back, plain and simple.

 **What if Ember's love spell only worked if one or both parties had to have feelings for the other, and it made them love sick for the one they had feelings for?**

-Yes, I am an OLICITY shipper! Due to the amount of humor this can cause do whatever you want. Sinceriously, after what happened to Danny, imagine what would happen if it was Oliver, Tommy, Diggle,...Roy. Or the other way around; Felicity, Laurel, Thea, Sara, Nyssa, etc. Just thinking about the possibilities, I can't help but smile. :)

 **This is the most randomest thing that has popped into my head since waking up 3 hours ago.**

"Sam?" Thea asked.

"Thea?" Sam replied, from where she landed on the floor next to Danny.

"Ms. Manson?" Moira asked when she came down to see the ruckus.

"Hey, Mrs. Queen." Two more people came from behind her.

"Sam, Danny are you two okay?" Tucker asked through the Fenton Phones.

"Tuck, we're fine." Danny replied.

"Where did you end up?"

"At the Queen family manor, Danny is with me."

Moira came over, closely followed by Oliver and Diggle, "Danny, is it?" she asked, Danny looked up from where he lay. He sat up as if he didn't just crash through a window. "You're bleeding." she stated looking at his arm.

"I'm fine."

"Danny." Sam stated.

"I'm fine, it'll heal in a couple of minutes." Danny raised his hands in surrender when Sam sent him a glare.

 **yeah, my mind decided to end that there. Someone can take this too.**

 **One more thing, it's gonna be two or three days yet until the next chapter of Phoenix Rising. '** **Sam's Training'.** **Looks like the ending is near.**


End file.
